


All I Ask

by The_Onyx_Moon



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Turned Into Vampire, Emotionless Vampire, Eventual Smut, F/M, Love Triangles, Minor Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, No Humanity, No Humanity Reader, Reader-Insert, Smut, Unrequited Love, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Onyx_Moon/pseuds/The_Onyx_Moon
Summary: Based of All I Ask by Adele - When Klaus compels you to do the unthinkable, how are you to say no?  You just hope Damon can forgive you.





	All I Ask

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve fallen into a gaping hole known as The Vampire Diaries. I’ve binge watched all the way to the beginning of season 4, and I don’t plan on stopping anytime soon! lol This song came on shuffle, and all I could think of was the reader giving up her humanity while in love with Damon. This may become a small series? I’m not sure, it all depends on the response :) As always, if you find any typos feel free to let me know.
> 
> I know I’ve been gone for a hot minute, but life is just now starting to calm down and give me time to write again. Thank you all for your patience and understanding! :)
> 
> Don’t worry, I’m nowhere near through writing Bucky, but I’ve just decided to expand my horizons a bit. Expect a Mass Effect drabble, more Vampire Diaries, and possibly some Dragon Age on top of all my Marvel works :)
> 
>  
> 
> **  
>   
>  _Some spoilers ahead, but nothing beyond Season 4._  
>    
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> if you don’t watch TVD, but still want to read, all you need to know is: There’s a love triangle of sorts between Damon/Elena/Stefan, Klaus is the world’s biggest dick and is constantly ruining their lives, and when a Vampire turns of their humanity they’re essentially becoming a moralless being who only cares about what they want, consequences be damned.

Your life had been normal.  As normal as any young adult could ask for.

You graduated from Mystic Halls High School at the perfect place in your class - not too low, not too high.  You weren’t valedictorian, but then you weren’t suffering either.  College had been next in your plans, but when your Aunt Jenna passed away, taking care of your younger siblings took priority.

Alaric helped, for a time.  He became the temporary guardian and helped take some of the pressure off of you, as did the Salvatores.

You hated them at first, especially Damon.  

But that changed.

He didn’t know, of course.  It was _Damon_.  The Damon who had swept into town in a flash of blood and death before he changed _completely_ and dug his way into your life. The Damon who was too self-involved to notice anything else.

You had never planned on loving him.  Faster than you could have anticipated, the blue-eyed immortal had wormed his way into your heart.

But he didn’t know.

He didn’t know because he was so lost in his own love. 

For Elena.

But then Stefan had left with Klaus, and things shifted.  The two of them grew closer as you sat helplessly on the sidelines.  Then, they shifted once more when Stefan returned, just a shell of the man he was before.  

Emotionless.

Immune to Elena’s hold on his heart.

Klaus continued to wreak havoc on your family through his little play thing Stefan, and when he referred to your sister as “a human blood bag”, Damon had to hold you back.  Especially at the bonfire.

After that, you swore you _never_ wanted to become a vampire.

Which, of course, happened anyway.

Your transition was an accident.  You and Damon had fought the afternoon of the homecoming dance, about your sister, of course.  Elena was hell bent on sacrificing herself in another suicide mission and while Damon was _firmly_ against it, you - knowing your sister - sided with her.  Stefan had heard the shouting from down the street -irritated, emotionless Stefan - and he decided he’d had enough.

Your yelling was cut off by a sharp pain in your back, right before you crumpled to the ground.

The next few minutes were flashes of blackouts, and fleeting images of red as Damon offered his blood to you.  You’d never heard Damon so mad as when he snarled at Stefan, his wrist in your mouth mending your broken spine.

It was after that that the suicide plan was set in motion.  With one change - Kathrine would replace Elena, with no one but you and Damon knowing. You accompanied her and Matt, knowing full well of the risk.

The plan almost went off without a hitch.  Mikael showed up at the door with Kathrine in hand, who quivered and cried like your sister.  Klaus, as always, was one step ahead.

Your death came when Klaus pulled you from the shadows, deciding he wanted to get to Elena once more. He stared Kathrine down, screaming at her for taking his sister once more and vowing to do the same to her as he snapped your neck like a twig. He had no idea you would wake up hours later, cradled in strong arms and stark white sheets, though he would find out soon enough.    

Damon would be the one to help you through the transition, holding you and chanting “ _I’m sorry_ ” like it was all he knew how to say as you fed on the many blood bags they stored in the basement.  

You’d originally refused to feed.

He refused to let you go.

So he’d brought you blood bags, begging you to stay with him, to not leave him alone.  You’d never seen the side of Damon that held you then, the side that shed silent tears as one of his best and only friends became the only thing she hoped she’d never be.

He blamed himself.

You blamed Elena.

You blamed your sister for everything.  You blamed her for the death of your parents.  You blamed her for bringing these men into your life.  You blamed her for Jeremy almost getting himself killed - again - and you blamed her for him having to leave you.  You blamed her for what you were becoming.  But most of all, you blamed her for being the reason Damon would never love you back.  

You moved in with the brothers after that, agreeing that it was too dangerous to live in a house with humans anymore.  Especially ones you loved.  

But Klaus didn’t stop there.

Disappointed that you didn’t die like he wanted you to, and beyond angry that Stefan was keeping his family from him, he compelled Jeremy with Tyler’s help.  Being a sibling to Elena Gilbert proved to be a lot more trouble than any of you’d hoped.

So you all agreed for his own protection, Jeremy would have to leave.

Saying goodbye to Jeremy was one of the hardest nights of your life.  You were a vampire, and he was gone. Your sister and Alaric were all you had left, and you could only stand one of them for the time being.  

The three kept up their dance, Elena bouncing back and forth between the brothers as you watched helplessly on the sidelines. The pain of watching the man you loved chose someone else was almost unbearable.

And when you found out through  _Damon,_ not your sister that she had macked on the man you loved the day after you let your brother left…you dipped out on the trip to meet Bonnie’s mom and spent the day alone with many bottles of liquor.

Which is exactly when Klaus found you.

With no human to invite him in, Klaus strolled right into the Salvatore home, plucked you up, and locked you tight in his semi-renovated home.  There you stayed for several long days as Klaus drained you of your vervain slowly and painfully as possible.

Klaus’s hatred of the older Salvatore was the only thing stronger than his desire for revenge at Elena.  After the way Damon treated Rebekah and continuously wedged a stake in his plans, Klaus decided he’d had enough.  And with Elena needing to be badgered into luring Stefan and the coffins out, he set his wicked sights on you.  The sister, the best friend, the baby vampire.

He would hurt Damon - and even Elena - in a way no one saw coming.

Through you.

The boys even came to dinner in the treacherous hybrid’s house and had no idea.  You were right under their noses, weakly begging for help.  Only after they were long gone for the evening, and his family reunited, did Klaus let you go.  But not before setting his next plan in motion.

His compulsion caught you off guard.  As did his command.

You were to cut off your humanity - but not before telling, and showing, Damon exactly how you felt.

Elena would lose the one sibling she had left, and Klaus would dangle your love in front of the older Salvatore only to rip it away.

* * *

Your eyes were dry and puffy from the tears you had shed for the better part of the day. The amber liquid that sloshed around your glass tumbler burned on the way down your throat, but honestly, you couldn’t be bothered by it anymore. You couldn’t be bothered by anything anymore.  You didn’t have the strength to face anything else.  Especially not him.

The door to the Salvatore house clicks shut, heavy footsteps coming to a halt as he sees you.  Your name is whispered into the dark home as blue eyes sweep over you.

“Damon,”  You breathe, taking in his disheveled appearance and praying to whatever sick force seemed to be in charge of your fate that he was ok.  “Have a run in with a wood chipper?”

He groans, rolling his eyes with a smirk as he saunters, no - limps - over to you.  “Just got back from looking for you, actually.”

You open your mouth to tell him where you’d been for the last week - locked up in Klaus’s mansion as he drained the vervain from your system.  Instead, some invisible force bit your tongue for you.

“Sorry,” is what came out instead.  “Needed some time away.”

He nods silently, those endless wide eyes sweeping over you.

“You look like hell.”  You scoff out a laugh at the very Damon-esque veiled concern.

“Could say the same about you.”  Pouring himself some whiskey, he chuckles before knocking his glass against your own in a silent toast and settles in beside you.  You pretend for a moment that he’s here with you, only you.  No other hold on his heart, no other woman occupying his mind, and you smile.  You let yourself have a few moments before the worst comes.

“You missed quite a bit, you know.  Caroline’s father died once, rejected the transition, then died again.  Blondie’s a damn mess.”  He sighs, knocking back a gulp of liquor.  “Bonnie and her mom got the casket open.”  Your smile fades.  “Only a matter of time before another batch of shit hits the fan.”  He tips his glass toward you.  “I think I’ll make the most of this calm while I can.”

You do your best to mask the fear overtaking your entire body.  What if whatever was in there doesn’t kill Klaus?  What if it only makes him angrier?  What if you would be stuck as the emotionless killing machine that he wanted forever?

“Y’know, this whole vampire thing sucks.”  You admit to no one in particular.  “My parent’s death hit pretty hard before.  Having to say goodbye to Jenna, and Jeremy…  But now?  It’s like it’s all been amplified.”

“Just imagined if you’d _killed_ somebody.”  Those perfect lips cock up into a sideways smirk - the kind that would make your heart thump painfully.

“I guess I have you to thank for that.”  You meet his eyes.  “Why didn’t you force me to feed on someone?  It’s not like you to care for humans.”

“You didn’t deserve to have that on your conscious.  If there’s anyone who doesn’t deserve that pain…it’s you.”

There are a few moments of silence as you mull his words over in your heart, those icy irises darting across your face.  Finally, you set your glass on the coffee table in front of you and turn to face Damon.  Your legs tangle under you on the couch.

“Why save me from that?  You could just have easily let me figure it out on my own.  Set me loose on the unsuspecting residents of Mystic Falls.”  The question catches the both of you off guard.  Damon has the decency to look like he doesn’t know what you’re talking about.

“And now why would I do _that_?”

“I may be your best friend, but Damon Salvatore, you are a right ass.”  He shrugs smugly, that ~~adorable~~ irritating smile present on his chiseled features.  “In the time I’ve known you, I haven’t really seen you take the easy route unless there was something in it for you.”  Then his brow crinkles, and his lips curve down.

“Can’t you believe that I just didn’t want you to suffer?”

Your eyes find your hands clasped in your lap, and you feel the command take hold in your blood.

“Do you think you could ever love me?”

The question changes the course of the evening at break-neck speed, all your tact out the window thanks to Klaus’s lackadaisical attitude toward the consequences of his compulsion. The silence that prevails seems to suck the very air out of the room, and all you can see is those piercing eyes carving into your very being.

“What?”

“Do you, Damon?”

Your name is a whisper, so soft only you can hear it.  Suddenly, you don’t want to know.

“It doesn’t matter.  I don’t need to know.  Because I love you.  I love you so much Damon, so much that it hurts.  I can’t stand it.  Not when I see the way you fawn over Elena.”  He opens his mouth to speak, but you continue.  “Please don’t.”  You beg, but his answer clearly screams at you from those eyes.  “I’d rather live the rest of my life knowing that you were my friend when I needed you.  And me, you.  So could you just…hold me?”

A beat passes, one agonizingly eternal beat, and you’re almost sure he’s going to throw you out into the night for even asking something so tender of him.

But then strong arms wind their way around you, tugging you into a broad chest.  At the touch, your tongue becomes your own again.

“Klaus had me.”  You rush, afraid that if you hold back, you’ll lose the opportunity to tell him.  “He bled me of all my vervain, Damon.  Compelled me to hurt myself in ways I’d never thought possible.”  He doesn’t tense, doesn’t move beneath you, but you can feel the rage beginning to seep off of him in waves.

“Well if I didn’t have cause to kill him before…I’m going to rip that bastard’s throat out.”  His promise sends a chill up your spine.  The thought of Damon being so protective of you is far too pleasing, and you have to fight the urge to sigh into him.

“He made me come here, come to you, to tell you how I felt.  Damon, he wants me to shut it off, but I don’t want to!”  Your words are broken up by sobs, salty tears flowing down your cheeks, settling on the smooth leather of his jacket.  “I’m scared.”

“Don’t be.  I’m right here.”

“Damon, I can’t fight it.”  Your fingers curl tighter around him.  “I’m not strong enough.”

“Yes, you are.  You’re the strongest woman I know.”

“I don’t want to forget what this feels like.  Not even the fear, or the sorrow.  Especially not how I feel about you.  What if this is my last night with you like this?  Like _me_?”

“It doesn’t matter.  I’ll always be there for you.”

“It does matter! Damon, it matters!  What if I don’t know how to get back to myself?  What if you can’t kill him and I’m his forever?”  You pull back ever so slightly, finding those kind eyes that seemed to only ever show you their true gentle nature and you feel the words slip past your lips before you can stop them.  “What if I never love again?”

Smooth fingers skim up the curves of your jaw, almost as if memorizing every inch offered to them before they come to a halt.  Those full palms cradle your cheeks as the pad of his thumb smooths and pulls at your bottom lip.

“Then I’ll be honored to have been your last.”

Whiskey tinted breath fans over your skin as you tilt your head back.  Hooded eyes find yours from where they scanned your lips, and you feel your heart hammering in your chest.  You relish the feeling, closing your eyes to soak it up and try had not to forget it.

You don’t realize he’s gotten closer until his lips brush against your own, soft and gentle as fingers tangle in the hair at the nape of your neck.  Your blood races, your breath mingles, and your fingers dig into the collar of his favorite damn leather jacket before sliding it off.

A strange sensation creeps up your spine, icy tendrils clawing at your brain and screaming at you to do what you were told.

But then Damon pants against you, pulling you ever closer and you feel like you could tell Klaus to shove off to his face and walk away unscathed.

It doesn’t matter that he isn’t yours because, in this moment, the two of you are the only thing that’s real.  Not his love for another woman, not your command from Klaus.  Just the two of you, and the way he holds you as his tongue grazes against yours.

The tendrils retreat, at least for now, and you give into him entirely.

With speed you’re not sure you’ll ever get used to, you’re in his arms, then in his room, and plopped on the bed before his weight settles between your legs.

His lips are back, at your neck this time, nipping gently, teasing the blood below the surface.  You thrum _everywhere_ , your first intimate touches since turning almost too much - and to be touched by the one man you want more than anything?  Well, you can’t help the moan that bubbles through your lips.

The sensation that follows overtakes you _completely_ as sharp fangs break the surface. All at once, you’re writhing in his arms, your own flying to his back to dig nails in and pull him as close as humanly possible.  His deep groan resonates through you, your hips rolling with a mind of their own.

Your clothes practically melt away, the two of you rolling across the entire expanse of sheets that you hadn’t seen since you turned.  He’s gentle, soothing as he strums every chord in you just the right way.

Not many words are exchanged, the talk of love left in the parlor, now it’s only a man and a woman who desperately want to be as close together as possible.  He laps and suckles, again seeming to want to memorize the entire expanse of your body and not willing to miss even so much as a single pore.

When you finally reach your peak, every nerve ending coming to one glorious crescendo of pleasure, you feel those slender fingers slide between yours, his pace never faltering, and those electric eyes saying more than he would ever say aloud.

When it’s all over, the silence prevails - as does the buzz in your muscles - and those strong arms scoop you up once more, tugging your back against his solid front.  You’ve never been so thoroughly satisfied.

And so utterly heartbroken.

You wait for what feels like hours in Damon’s embrace, trying to commit the rhythm of his breathing to memory.  The feel of his skin against your own.  

Finally, you can fight the icy tendrils of Klaus’s compulsion away no longer.

With as much grace and strength as you can muster, you wiggle free from the arms you’d never wanted to leave, and give one last glance at his sleeping form.  You whisper into the darkness, a simple “I love you,” and then you’re gone.

* * *

Damon is numb the next morning, though he would never let that on to anyone.  Especially not the present company.

Before him, Stefan and Elena discuss what - or rather - who was in the coffin that Klaus wanted so damn badly and just how in the hell Esther is still alive.  He occasionally interjects, making sure to make enough of an effort that they can’t tell just how out of it he is.  

He realizes he’s fiddling with something.  An apple?  Maybe he should be paying more attention after all.

He puts the mystery object down and puts all of his energy into focusing on the conversation at hand.

That is until the doorbell rings.

Elena goes to the door first, the only human present in the house with Alaric off getting cozy with Meredith.  The sight upon opening the door takes her aback for a moment before she quickly recovers.

“You’re ok!”  She greets you, obviously relieved at the sight of her somewhat alive sister after days of fear.  She opens her arms to embrace you.  You side step it.

“Never better.”  You answer with a smile, taking a little too much WORD in her surprised expression.  Movement over her shoulder catches your eye as the brothers approach.  

“Who is it?”  A deep voice asks, and you revel in the opportunity offered to you.

“Well, hello lover!  Miss me?”

All heads snap to the vampire you’re staring down, jaws slack and eyes wide before Elena shrieks at him.

“Lover, what-” Elena gapes and you, reveling in the effect you’re having on the group, only cross your arms and raise your eyebrows in challenge.  “Damon, you slept with my sister?!”

“Oh come on Elena, don’t be jealous that I snatched him up first because you were too busy stringing the both of them along.  By the way,” you push past her to approach the man in question.  He eyes you suspiciously, some dark emotion swirling in those icy depths, as you drag a finger along his collarbone to come to a stop just off of his shoulder.  “He’s absolutely _great_.  You really missed out.”

“What is wrong with you?”  She snaps.  “Did you really only sleep with him to get back at me?  What did I ever do to you?”  She looks to Damon then.  “And was this another attempt at pushing me away?  You sleep with my sister to prove that you’re as bad as you think you are?”

“Oh don’t flatter yourself, little sister.  This had nothing to do with you.”  Beside you, Damon’s hackles rise, and you fully expect him to shut you down.  Instead, his ire is directed at your sister.

“Maybe, Elena, for once, this isn’t about you!  Maybe it’s about what _I_ want for a change!   _Who_ I want!”

The two glare each other down, and Stefan takes the opportunity to eye you quietly.  Uncrossing your arms for only a moment, you wave facetiously which only sets that ever solemn grimace set on those thin lips into a deeper scowl.  You can practically see the cogs turning in his head as he tries to piece together this violent shift in your demeanor.  You chuckle under your breath, adding “Don’t hurt yourself, Stefan.”

Beside you, the argument keeps up until finally, Damon snaps.

“Yes, Elena!  I did!  I slept with your sister!  And you know what? I  _liked_ it!”  You giggle as her jaw drops, loving how even when Damon’s humanity is well intact, he still has the balls to speak his mind - hurt feelings be damned.  “Hell, I didn’t think about  _you_ all night!  For once you were out of my fucking head, and she was  _all_ I could think about.  I don’t know why my brother isn’t popping open champagne!”  His arms fly up as he continues, exasperated. “Because I don’t want you anymore! I love  _her_ , Elena.”  The words hit them all like a freight train, and Damon can hardly believe that he isn’t repulsed by the admission.  If you were still yourself, you’d be shocked as well.  Instead, you smirk, the only joy from this coming from your sister’s lost look. “I…I  _love_ her.”  He looks at you, and for the first time, he looks like a broken man.  “God, I love her so much, and I’ve lost her!”

“What are you talking about?”  She looks to your for answers.  She only finds an unimpressed stare.

“Klaus.”  He snaps.  “Klaus just had to stick his nose in our lives - again!  He compelled her.   _That’s_ where your sister’s been, Elena.  Not that you care.  He bled her almost to death until there wasn’t a drop of vervain left in her, and then he commanded her to _turn it off_.”

“And damn if this isn’t the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”  All heads snap in your direction, all having been too lost in Damon’s ramblings to hear you enter.  You cast Damon a sickening smile, fangs and all, “But enough of the soap opera drama.  Elena, this,” you hold out the envelope Esther instructed you to deliver, “is for you.”

You all watch as she tears the wax seal open and informs the brothers that it’s an invitation.  Upon further questioning, you reveal that the mysterious Mikaelson Family are the folks that got you into this mess in the first place. 

The Original Family.

Glowering blue eyes find you.  “What, they haven’t taken enough from us, now they want a housewarming gift?”

Both you and your sister ignore Damon’s snide remark as she flips the letter over to find Esther’s request.

“Well!”  You clap your hands making your way to her side.  “Now that that’s taken care of, let’s get on to business. Elena, you’re supposed to come alone, but since we all know that isn’t going to happen,” your gaze flits to the brothers threateningly then back, “I’ll help you make your decision.”

You pull a second envelope from your pocket, handing it to the dark haired brother.  “I’m wearing blue.  You’ll want to match.”

“Wait, you _want_ Damon there?”  You shrug, laughing at Elena’s question as if the answer is obvious.

“Well, who else is going to be my date, little sister?  Besides, you get Stefan all to yourself and no one has to fight about it!”  You look between the men and roll your eyes.  “Although I’m sure you will anyway.  Just know Esther is about as patient and forgiving as her son.  You’ll want to follow her instructions.”

You make your way to the door, the three following behind you, each with a different level of concern and/or irritation.  With one final wink, you drag your tongue over your teeth and take in Damon once more.

“See you later, Lover.”


End file.
